Christina Adams
Apperance People say that I look like that chick from that band,Little Mix,when I find really weird.We're totally different,she's all happy and giggly,and I'm far different from that. Hair Color:Red,but it used to be light brown,but I dyed it red because my group guy friends said red is the signature color of the group,and so I decided to dye it red. Eye Color:Light Brown. Trademark:Smile,a lot of people think it shows a more feminine side of me,which I guess is okay because I thought I was all tomboyish for a second. Family Mama Adams- My mother is a very wonderful woman,she's very sweet and can cook like Gordon Rasmey or something.But she doesn't really approve of me being around boys all the time.She thinks some other stuff is going on,which it's not.But I still love her,she's my role model. 'Dad-' I don't really know much about my dad because he died when I was four.but I bet he was a great man.R.I.P. Daddy :'( <3 History I was born to Amber Adams and Daniel Adams on a lovely September night,Septemeber 12th to be exact. I have always lived in the Hollywood Hills with my parents.Everything went normal until my dad died one morning.Since I was four at the time,I kinda didn't understand,but I slowly realized it when I saw he wasn't around at the time.But there was this song,that they played at his funeral,as the years passed I sung that song a lot,and my mom heard me and told me it was dad's favorite song.So I guess it kinda motivated me to sing more.One day,my uncle had come over to our house,and I had just so happened to be singing while I was cleaning my room.He told me he had heard me and he wanted me to get a scholarship at H.A.At first I was all like no because singing wasn't something I was totally serious about,I just did it for fun.But my mom told me Dad would be proud of me if I accepted it.So I did,and that's how I got into H.A. Personality As you can see,I'm not a girly girl.I'm completely a tomboy.I don't know why though,but it'd probably because when I was younger,I used to hang out with boy kindergarteners.Mainly because they're toys were more funner and they would do cool stuff that looked fun,like at lunchtime,we used to play hockey with spoons and a chicken nugget.It was way more funner than that the girls did,and that was talk about coloring books and princesses.I guess that's not really fun to me at all. But sometimes,when I'm alone,I put on one of my mom's old dresses or skirts to see what it feels like,and it feels weird,so I stick to buttons ups and jeans.But I'm not all boyish,too.I have feelings that are like normal girl's feelings,and I shop at some girl stores,like Forever 21,but it's mainly for the cool graphic tank tops and the jeans. Relationships The Boys- A.K.A. Beck,Andre,Robbie,and mostly every other boy at H.A.I get along with them really well,they treat me like one of the guys,let in me on they're crushes,let me come to they're sports parties,and let me borrow video games.It's all smooth sailing with them. The Girls- A.K.A. Cat,Tori,Trina,Jade,and most girls at H.A.I don't really get along with the girls,except for Jade,me and her are cool,but the rest of them I honestly have no intentions of hanging out with.But I like some of them. Pictures!! jadee.png jadeaudition.png jadebefore.png jademakeup.png jadedancee.gif jadedance3.gif jadedance4.gif jade1.jpg jade2.jpg jerrie2.gif jadewalking.png jade5.png jade6.jpg jade7.gif jade8.jpg jade9.png jade10.jpg Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1995 Births Category:Christina Adams Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Sophomore